The Time of my Life
by Flirty-Fleur
Summary: Fleur and Scorp's love affiar. Lemon. JKR owns it all :


**Author's note: I own nothing. Fleur and Scorp's relationship is completly uncannon.**

Fleur was patiently sitting in the Great Hall, Waiting for her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. She had been waiting for about ten minutes, starving, before he showed up. He was wearing a blue shirt, and a pair of light blue denim jeans. "Bonjour, mon amour"

"Hey love, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Scorpius had noticed her much before she noticed him. He's always gazing at her..

"You're worth the wait." Fleur was always waiting for him, they hardly ever saw each other, but it was true magic when they did.

"I missed you," Scorp was always missing Fleur, he would show up and she would have to go. She was always so busy.

"I missed you more" She knew that she could not miss Scorp more than he missed her. She was always leaving, and she felt terrible about it.

"Didn't we already have this argument? I love you and miss you just as much as you love and miss me." They always talked about how much they missed one another.

"Oh, yes we did, didn't we," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Still, please stay." She knew that he'd stay, no matter what.

"They couldn't drag me away." which was true. He loved her, and he always would.

"So what did you do today?" Fleur asked. She was curious as to what he was doing, while she was waiting for him.

"I didn't get much done, I was thinking about you. Which reminds me," He took her hand, "Follow me." He lead her up stairs and through the halls of Hogwarts, going in the general direction of the Room of Requirement. When they got to the hall where the door appears, Scorpius let go of her hand and paced back and forth three times focusing on what he needed. They watched the door appear, he held it open for her, "After you." when she was inside he followed behind her, and shut the door behind them.

"Wow, this is amazing." There was a table with a deep red table cloth, and two mahogany chairs. On top of the table, she could see one candle, a bottle of Stella Rosa, and two small plates with a small piece of chocolate cheese cake on each. There was an enchanted harp playing in the corner. "What song is that?" she asked

"Fleur de ma Vie. I wrote it myself." He pulled out the chair, for her to sit down. After she had sat down, he sat down in the chair right next to her. "Across the table is too far away."

She was flattered that he had written a song for her. He was so good to her. He seemed almost to good to be true. "You're too kind." She tried not to charm him. Being half Veela came in handy sometimes, but it was also a curse. She had to be very careful around Scorp. She would never be able to forgive herself if he was only in love with her charm, not her.

"It's only because I love you." He dazzled her. Even when he was away from her, he couldn't stop from thinking about her. Their relationship was just like the movies. He took a bite of his desert.

She took a small bite of her desert, it was delicious. "I love you too" she found her self saying. She leaned over and kissed him, abandoning the desert.

He kissed her back. Her mouth tasted divine. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, desperate to be closer to her. She put her arms around him, hesitantly putting her tongue in his mouth. He placed his palm on her right breast, and lightly squeezed. Her breast fit perfectly into his hand. It was like they were made for each other. His right hand ran up the inside of her leg.

She began running her hands up his shirt, feeling his muscles. Then she moved her hands to the bulge in his pants. She pulled away from the kiss, "I think we should move some where more appropriate." Before she had gotten the sentence out, the Room of Requirement transformed before their eyes. They were now sitting on a bed, instead of chairs. The plates of cheese cake were now brown pillows, and the bottle of wine turning into a throw blanket. The Harp was still playing.

She layed down with him on the bed, and continued kissing him. He ran his hand up the back of her skirt, feeling her yellow and black thong. He reached his hand under it, and inserted one finger in her core. She shivered, it felt so good. He pumped his finger in and out for a moment, and then pulled the thong off, as she was kicking off her shoes.

She pulled his shirt off. Then she continued kissing him, fidgeting with the button on his pants. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He unbuttoned her white shirt, and gently took it off of her. She ran her hand along his 'wand', making him harder. He unbuckled her bra, and pulled off her skirt, while she was pushing down his boxers.

Both now completely naked, she got on top of him. She lowered herself on him and leaned back in Ecstasy. He put his hands on her waist, moving her up and down on him. She placed one hand on her clit, three fingers, and rubbed in circles. She was about to come, and she leaned forward. He stopped moving her and they flipped over, with her on bottom now. He kissed her and pumped in and out of her. She fingered his wet light brown curls around his dick. She was almost to the peak of her orgasm and so was he. "Oh Scorp, please don't stop. No matter what, don't stop." She said. He was going faster now, rougher. He put a hand on her soaken wet pussy, still pumping in and out. He rubbed her clit in circles, making her moan. She began tightening around him, he pumped faster. Her orgasm was inducing his. His seed began to shoot inside her, with every pulse. His dick throbbed inside her. He moaned. He was going faster now, not stopping. Her legs were wrapped around him, making the penetration deeper. They were both screaming one another name and he pulled out of her. Laying back.

"I love you." she said. That was the best sex she had had in a while. She kissed him, gently.

He kissed her back, and pulled away after a minute. "Oh, I'm not done yet." He kissed her neck, fingering her. The kisses became deeper. His fingers were pumping in and out of her. His index and pinkie finger were spreading her lips apart. She moaned and came, stronger this time. He stopped and licked the juices off his his hand. "Now I'm done" He said, smiling.

"You think _I_ am?" She asked, it was a rhetorical question. She leaned over and kissed down his chest, to his abs, and lower. She licked the base of his rod, she slowly licked up to the top. She placed only the tip in her mouth and sucked on it. Lifting her head up and down, his penis began to throb in her mouth. He moaned her name. She felt his seed squirt into her mouth and took it delightfully. She loved the way he tasted. "Now _I'm _done."

He pulled her onto him, and kissed her cheek, "Je t'aime, Fleur." he whispered in her ear.

"Je t'aime plus." She whispered back. They layed there for about an hour, until she fell asleep on him. He grabbed the throw blanket, and covered them.

He wondered how he had gotten such an amazing girl. He was going to marry her some day. He soon fell asleep with a smile on his face and his soon to be fiancee on chest. They were a match made in heaven.


End file.
